


HPHM Characters Edits

by mmmmmmwatchasay (llRedll)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llRedll/pseuds/mmmmmmwatchasay
Summary: Some weeks ago I was bored, so I started messing with FaceApp, trying to make realistic edits of (maybe?) grown up versions of "HP Hogwarts Mystery" characters.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	HPHM Characters Edits

Rowan, Penny, Ben

Tonks, Tulip, Barnaby

Andre, Badeea, Jae

Liz, Diego, Talbott

Bill, Charlie, Fred

Erika, Chiara, George

Skye, Murphy, Orion

Merula, Ismelda, Beatrice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted some of the boys [here](https://www.reddit.com/r/HPHogwartsMystery/comments/i8nwpt/i_was_bored_so_heres_some_hphm_boys_i_tried_other/)  
> One day, if I'll remember to do it, I may post the photos I used as base... I may never do that, though... After all, these edits have been sitting on my phone for almost a month before I posted them... If they'll ever see this, my apologies to the people who asked me to do an edit of all the characters!


End file.
